Suicide Season
by abrokentardis
Summary: Liona is transported to the Death Note world by the one and only Ryuk. When she weeds her way into the plot and realizes the power she has to control the outcome of the story, what will happen? (L/OC/Light)


**Suicide Season**

Prologue, _Never Fall Asleep at the Helm_

* * *

_I am the ocean. I am the sea. There is a world inside of me._

* * *

"Are you even watching it?" My aunt's muffled voice questioned

"Err." I narrowed my eyes as my aunt scoffed at me. I pulled myself up enough to sit on my knees and wrapped my pale arms around her and nuzzling my face into her hair.

_Of course. She ignored me._

"I loooooooove you." I cooed, rubbing my face in her mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Uh huh, sure you do." My aunt teased then eventually hugged me back.

It had been nearly two years since my mom died and ever since then me and my aunt got closer. She was more of my sister then my aunt to be honest.

I pulled away from the hug and told her i'd be outside. My aunt, Ranae, rolled her eyes as I climbed off her comfortable bed. My dwarfy-like legs showed me the way to my room for my addiction. I dug a hand in my bag in search for the blue pack. When I found the box I gripped onto it and opened the cartridge, receiving my cancer stick. Once I got what I wanted I shoved the box of Marlboro Smooth 100's back into my bag and made my way towards the front door.

I unlocked the front door making sure it was quiet enough not to wake my Grandfather. I have a feeling he knows but I don't feel like taking the risk. I pulled open the door and walked out, carefully shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to the large rock in front of my house and sat on it, crossing my left ankle over my right.

My aunt knew I smoked, though she didn't necessarily like it, she still got them for me when I needed.

I placed the cigarette between my dry lips and reached for the pink Bic Lighter from the spot between my bra and fleshy mound.

_I love that word... 'fleshy'_

I giggled to myself as I lit my stoke then shoved the lighter back to its original placement.

I thought about a lot of things and somehow ended up on my binge watching.

After forcing my 'sort-of' sister, Hazel, to watch Clannad: The Movie with me... She, of course, forced me to watch "_Attack on Titan"_. That bitch got me hooked so I proceeded to binge watch the whole season the next day. When I had told her I was done with the season she proceeded to poke and prod at me to who was my favorite ship, character, etc. After that the two of us sat on the couch and searched through Netflix's anime section and somehow deciding on Death Note. You wanna know what happened? I got hooked then proceeded to binge watch. Well that was until L died. I watched an episode or two after that then felt really sad about him not being there anymore so I stopped watching it this morning. I may or may not go back and finish it cause I love Light too but I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and they both die so fuck that shit, man. No bueno for LiLi.

Oh Yeah! I'm Liona, forgot to mention that.

I stared down at the cancer stick in my hand, noticing I had literally inhaled the damn thing. I flicked the filter out of my hand then walked back into the house.

I reached up and moved my grimy blonde hair out of my face, deciding I REALLY needed a shower.

It may be one in the morning but honey badger don't give a fuck.

Ahhh I'm kind of weird so don't mind me.

Anywho!

I walked into my aunts room and grabbed my cellphone also telling her I was going to hop in the shower. Ranae nodded, eyes glued to her movie. I turned on my heel and found myself in my bathroom. I shut the door behind me and typed the 4-digit code into my phone, scrolling through my 306 songs.

Finally, I settled with one.

I placed my phone on the surface of the counter before removing the lighter from my bra and setting it down also. I moved the shower curtain slightly, turning on the water and putting it on my normal setting. I shut the curtain and proceeded to rid myself of the clothing I had been wearing. When I was done, I picked up the pool of cloth around my ankles and set it on the counter. I bit down on my lip and let a sigh escape from my mouth as I hopped into the shower. I ran my shampoo soaked fingers through my wet hair, making sure to cover every inch of my scalp in the soap. I then rinsed my hands off before leaning my head into the warm water.

"Hyuk Hyuk."

I jumped at the sound, nearly losing my balance in the slippery tub.

"Rae?" I questioned, staring at the massive shadow on the other side of my shower curtain. I then gained the courage to stick my head out but I saw nothing. Things like this scared the shit out of me. I hated bathrooms, especially when I was alone. I don't know what it is but it scared me to death. One time the power went out and I was in the shower, I nearly goddamn cried. CRIED.

I shook it off as if it were nothing and began to soak my hair again. Nothing had bothered me the rest of the time I was in the shower, which made me a very happy person. I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, twisting the green towel in my hair then wrapping another around my body. I reached for my phone, turning the music off and reached for my dirty clothes and bright pink lighter.

I grabbed the door knob and attempted to pull the door open but it didn't work.

"Awe, what the fuuuuuuck." I whined, looking up at the ceiling. I hadn't locked the door and the knob twisted just fine. "Hmm."

I then tried a different tactic by pushing out instead of in. IT WORKED.

Though it was weird and really creeped me out cause the whole time I had lived here it had always opened in. I walked out the door, expecting to feel cold tile but instead was welcomed by carpet. I looked down at my feet. Wait. Did my feet always look cartoonish? I mean they weren't like hardcore Spongebob but they weren't realistic.

What. the. fuck.

I looked up from my feet and all I heard was the loud thump the objects in my hands made when they hit the ground

* * *

**A/N:** Hi Guys! Welcome to my story! Happy to get the prologue out and about and all that fun stuff. Let me know if you want me to continue? I wanted it to be from Liona's POV so you can somehow grasp onto how she is and what she looks like, or you can just look at the cover photo xD But anyway let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
